An Idle Mind
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's thoughts get out of hand while Daniel gives a briefing.


Title: An Idle Mind

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: Not for children

Category: general romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, Some Cam, Sam, Teal'c interaction

Spoilers/Timeline: No spoilers. After Momento Mori

Word Count: 1200-ish

Synopsis: Vala's thoughts get out of hand while Daniel gives a briefing.

~0o0~

Here we are again in my least favorite place – the briefing room. We being SG-1 of course, that's Mitchell, and Muscles, and Sam, and Daniel and surprisingly, me!

Daniel is standing by that bothersome screen with that annoying clicker thingie in his hand, droning on and on about artifacts from PX5-755. Which, by the way, remarkably resemble Arbelonian kitchen tools. However, I'm certainly not going to tell him and spoil his whole day.

I stare at his mouth, instead. Bored into near catatonic state by archeological nonsense and tired from staying up half the night drinking wine with Sam, my mind keeps sending my body parts all types of inappropriate signals.

Occasionally, I take a quick scan down and across and up and over the fitted T-shirt – black – that molds to his incredible, edible chest. I'm particularly fond of the slight rise of his adorably 'I want to kiss it' belly. My gaze wanders around where I think his navel is, which the Tau'ri so cutely call a belly button. I just love that!

I've seen all the guys of SG-1 and a few other teams without shirts so I know Daniel's shirtless chest is the sexiest. It's muscled and defined. It's hard and soft...at least it felt that way the first time I beat him up.

He's saying something about the items found...blah, blah, blah. I'm following the line of the V that I know runs down into his BDU pants – which, unfortunately are much too loose and hide the treasure I would like to liberate.

"Is it hot in here?" Oh. My. God. I said that out loud didn't I? I shut the folder marked 'Top Secret' and fan myself.

Everyone but Daniel ignores me. He glares and then goes back to putting us all to sleep. Except I'm so wrapped up in watching him, that I'm actually wide awake. Oh, and Sam is busy reading along totally absorbed. And Muscles is smiling and nodding with interest. Okay, so Mitchell is nodding off.

Frantically, I fan myself. I see him lick his lips and my breasts tighten and I fan faster and look away. I want him to lick me... _Vala!__Stop__it!_ I tell myself. Sighing deep and longingly I raise my gaze and his eyes flick away quickly.

That made me laugh and I covered my mouth with the 'Top Secret' folder and I wonder if indeed there is a 'Bottom Secret' folder somewhere.

Mitchell's head jerked up and then he leaned on the table, arms folded and asked, "At what point did you find sparkly, glistening stone stuff funny?"

I lowered the folder and I grinned, big, with teeth bared and eyes wide. Then I shrugged.

Flicking a hand at Daniel our exalted leader mumbles, "Go on, Jackson."

I'm a bit surprised that Mitchell actually heard Daniel's bit about the sparkling and glistening stone – which is an herb smasher thingie – but Daniel said something about trituration or obliteration or something all together unlike an herb smasher.

I used to be bored all the time at these silly gatherings until I started fantasizing about our sexy archeologist. And if he's not the presenter, then I fantasize about him anyway and sometimes them, except not General Landry.

Unable to keep my gaze from his lips I study them. He does this pursing of lips that could make a stone statue turn to goo. I often wonder what his kiss would feel like now after all this time.

He's an explorer – there'd be lots of tongue. And given the chance he'd be a rough kisser. Hard and possessive. I nearly melt into the chair with the thought. Although he can be very gentle. Exploring slowly, sweetly so he doesn't leave anything undone.

I cross my legs and hold back a moan as he licks his lips again. Parts of me are getting warm and achy. And wet. I open the folder and try to catch up. My breasts feel like they weigh twenty pounds each.

His touch would be amazing. His hands are rugged from digging and scraping. They would tear my clothes off. Run over my skin. My eyes squeeze shut as tight as I can manage and I tell myself, 'Don't look at his hands. Don't look!'

I uncross my legs and tuck one up to sit on my heel. I look up and find Sam staring at me with a silly smile. She licks her lips and I groan and drop my head to the table. I'm so bad! Sokar come and take me now!

"Vala? You okay?" Mitchell asks and I nod though my forehead is still on the table.

When I take a peek up, Daniel is looking me over with concern. Muscles eyes me as if he can read my mind and likes what he is reading. Sam blinks and then gives me a sweet, sorta hot kissable smile and Mitchell grins at me and winks with a sexy twinkling eye. This is all my fault! It's not real. I need to pay more attention at these briefings.

I have got to stop fantasizing and especially about Daniel. Daniel's hands. Daniel's mouth. Daniel naked and...

"Vala?"

"Hmmm?" I respond to our presenter as I sit up.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The concern in his voice makes me want him more, and I force myself to smile and nod. "Fine, fine. I'm fine, Daniel. Please, go on. I'm very interested in the smasher thingie. My mother had one, though it was of lesser quality. But continue. I only had a moment of memory. Or perhaps some disturbing images...of...of hands and eyes and mouths and things like that. Oh! And smashers. So, really. What were you saying?"

He paused for a moment before flicking to the next screen. I gasped. He looked at me and then at the screen and back, baffled no doubt. It was the thing that smashes the herbs against the smasher. It's blood red and it looks like a... a... a...

"As you can see this resembles a pestle and the other the mortar. The Cleton planet systems are not the only ones who use this method, of course." At this point he picked up the damned thing and wrapping his fingers around it he held it aloft. "However their stones, the mineral compounds, are much different than other's we've seen. There are veins of Naquadah..." His other hand came up and a finger traced a light silvery vein then pointed to a deep red vein. "But this is what makes it red. We thought it was some sort of iron compound..."

My head met the table and I stopped listening. Stopped looking. Stopped fantasizing. Or tried to. What if he tried to rip my clothes off? My combat boots would make the whole scenario a farce. So the next time I decide to fantasize in a briefing I'll start by coming to the meeting in bare feet.

~END


End file.
